Vampire Knight Wiki:Manual of Style
Perspective *In-Universe: **Articles should be written as if the Vampire Knight universe was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. *Present-Tense: **Articles should also be written in the present tense, with the exception of the History section. In all other sections of the articles, events must be written as though they are currently happening. If the description is found on a deceased character, they must still be written in the present tense. Adding Images and Videos Head to Vampire Knight Wiki:Image Policy for more information. Referencing Information on Articles # All information on this wiki should only come from manga, anime, official fanbooks and databooks, official material, officially proven interviews and from the author Matsuri Hino directly. # The primary source for references would be the manga. The secondary source is the anime. While anime can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them. Manga always takes precedent in references except in cases of anime only material and to showcase color and movement that only can be expressed via anime. # Official information provided by the series creator Matsuri Hino can be added to the wiki as long as it is confirmed. An example is a printed article or interview. Such content must be sourced. # To add a reference, cite the source of the information inside the tags. So something like Vampire Knight manga: 1st Night, Pages 1-10. # Identical references should be combined. By combining identical references, it will help keep the pages clean and orderly. If you do not know how to do this, see . # All references should be in the same style. When in doubt, use your best judgment to make the references match the style of all other references. This will allow the wiki to remain cohesive and consistent. :*'Anime Reference': ::* Vampire Knight anime: Episode 1: Night of Vampires :*'Manga Reference': ::* Vampire Knight manga: 50th Night, Page 5 :*'Video Game Reference': ::* Vampire Knight DS :*'Other Reference Examples': ::* Vampire Knight Official Fanbook, page 12 ::* Hino Matsuri Illustration - Vampire Knight, page 15 ::* Light novel: Vampire Knight: Ice Blue Sin, page 10 ::* LaLa interview: May 2006 issue Article Formatting Characters They must have these sections in order: *Appearance *Personality *History *Plot *Powers & Abilities *Equipment *Relationships *Quotes *Trivia *References *Navigation Episodes Most of the episodes for the Vampire Knight anime are already created and written but most, if not all, are in poor shape. This section will help you in figuring out how to correctly write episode articles on the wiki: *Title of the Episode Article :*For the episodes, they should start with "Episode". Following that is the number of the episode chronologically in the Vampire Knight Anime, with the ":" symbol right next to it, without being spaced. Then, following a space, there should be the title of the Episode in its English translation. So, for example, the first episode of the anime would be Episode 1: Night of the Vampires. *Infobox ::*This is a blank infobox that MUST be used in all episodes. It is the job of the student working on the episode to include this and properly fill it out. *Sectioning Page :*Summary ::*Here, you type out what happens during the episode. It's expected that your summaries are fairly long and detailed, but we try not to stick to a certain moment during the episode too long when writing it out. Images are strongly recommended to be added to the summary. They must be in thumbnail and placed at 200px, no more and no less. :*Characters Who Appeared in Order ::*Here you list all the named characters that appear during the arc. If a number of characters appear during one particular scene, the order that you list them as is taken from right-to-left. An example is if Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu first appear in the episode during the same scene. If Zero is the closest to the left, he is listed first. ::*Characters who don't explicitly appear in the episode but in a type of flashback or memory, you add something like (flashback) or (silhouette) next to the character's name. ::*If 10 or more named characters appear, you add a Scroll Box. Here is an example of the template for that being used: ::*Which will look like this: :*Trivia ::*Here you list any trivial information that is not junk trivia. Most of the information here will be anything that contradicts the manga counterpart(s) of the episode. If you are unable to find any, then you do not add this section. :*Quotes ::*Listed here is memorable quotes that characters say during the episode. These quotes can only be taken from the Japanese airing of the episode. English-spoken quotes will not be accepted. ::*A maximum of three quotes will be listed. ::*The character who has spoken the quote, as well as who they are saying it to, will be listed within parenthesis. Following that is the ":" symbol and the quote, written inside quotation marks, and italicized. The marks are not italicized. :*Navigation ::*You include the following template below under this section: Chapters We have a high number of chapters released in the Vampire Knight Manga. Here are the rules to properly setup chapter pages: *Title of the Chapter Article ** Chapters are named by their "night" number, e.g. 1st Night or 93rd Night. Chapters for the Memories series are being titled "Memories chapter #". *Infobox ** Use the template as the infobox for all chapters. It is the job of the student working on the episode to include this and properly fill it out. *Sectioning Page **Summary ***Here, you type out what happens during the chapter. It's expected that your summaries are fairly long and detailed, but we try not to stick to a certain moment during the chapter too long when writing it out. Images are strongly recommended to be added to the summary. They must be in thumbnail and placed at 200px, no more and no less. **Characters ***Here you list all the named characters who appear during the chapter, placed in order of appearance. If a number of characters appear during one particular scene, the order that you list them as is taken from right-to-left, as the manga is read from right-to-left. An example is if Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu first appear in the same frame together; if Zero is the closest to the right, he is listed first. ***Characters who don't explicitly appear in the chapter but in a type of flashback or memory, you add something like (flashback) or (silhouette) next to the character's name. ***If 10 or more named characters appear, put them into columns using the template. Here is an example of the template for that being used: :*Trivia ::*Here you list any trivial information that is not junk trivia. Most of the information here will be anything that contradicts the anime counterpart(s) of the episode. Other trivia added is specific scenes that aren't very easy to tell but interesting and relevant to the article. If you are unable to find any, then you do not add this section. :*Quotes ::*Listed here is memorable quotes that characters say during the chapter. These quotes must be English translated from the Japanese raw as accurately as possible. ::*A maximum of three quotes will be listed. ::*The character who has spoken the quote, as well as who they are saying it to, will be listed within parenthesis. Following that is the ":" symbol and the quote, written inside quotation marks, and italicized. The marks are not italicized. :*Navigation ::*You include the template in this section. :* Resources ::* Include in this section. Grammar Used On the Wiki There are many different types of English. Examples are American English and British English. To prevent this leading to conflicts, Vampire Knight Wiki aims to be as native as possible, but the main use is American English. For more information, please see the examples below. Also see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Word Capitalization There are a multitude of words on this wiki that are considered more "proper" than how we users would view it. For example, the word vampire would be written as Vampire in capitalized form when editing articles. Here are some examples in species: #'Human' #'Ex-Human' #'Vampire' #'Vampire Hunter' Then there are the levels of vampires: #'Level D' aka Ex-Human #'Level C' aka Vampire #'Level B' aka Aristocrat #'Level A' aka Pureblood Those are the primary English words that aren't usually capitalized but should be on the wiki. Things such as people, locations, organizations and titles should be capitalized. Appearances in Other Media This is a section that goes in character articles where information not from the manga or anime goes to. Basically, things like the Fanbook, Artbook, Video Games, and Light Novels. Speculation and Spoilers Read our Vampire Knight Wiki:Speculation Policy to learn more. Fanfiction, Fanon, Fanart This site is all about the Vampire Knight series. #That means anything official from the series goes on articles. #If there is anything on articles completely unrelated to the series, it will be removed. #Anything that is fan-made or tampered by fans is absolutely not acceptable and if added to pages, will be removed automatically. There are no exceptions behind this absolute rule. #If you seek Vampire Knight fandom, head elsewhere. Vandalism, Spamming, Language #Do not vandalize articles or spam them with useless content. Your attempts will be futile as they will be removed upon immediate notice. Also, a block from editing the wiki will be given to you, most likely for a large amount of time. #Everything written on articles must be written in neutral manner, meaning no swearing. However, an exception to this is character quotes. #Keep a polite manner when speaking to other users. Ship Warring There are several character relationships, both official and unofficial, in the Vampire Knight series that people tend to argue about. Due to the levels of seriousness this can become, it's strongly advised to stay off this topic and just ignore it. Ship Warring results in conflict and then personal attacks, which can be viewed as harassment. We don't want this on the site so it's best to stay off it. Creation and Rename of Articles Read our Vampire Knight Wiki:Naming Policy for more information. Categories Go to the Category Policy to learn more about this. Category:Site Administration